


Secretos no tan secretos

by Illicitil



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illicitil/pseuds/Illicitil
Summary: Se suponía que tenían que mantener en secreto aquello, pero de a poco algunos se enteraban sin que ellos supieran, así que estos mantenían en secreto que sabían del secreto de ellos...Todos eran amigos, pero, ¿Por qué no divertirse haciendo uso de los secretos que sabían?// Inspirado en un capítulo de "Friends", por lo que es comedia.• Finalizada(en Wattpad): 07/06/19
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	Secretos no tan secretos

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien ya ha visto Friends y el capitulo en el que me base para escribir esto, pues espero que igual te logre sacar alguna sonrisa.

\- Estoy tan feliz, ¡Mira esta belleza! – Alzo la voz emocionado, dando vueltas por el lugar, admirando cada esquina y pensando en cuales muebles necesitaría cuando lo consiguiera – Es tan perfecto – Murmuro, extrañado de nunca haberlo notado antes.

\- Me alegro por ti, Cheol. Es una pena que ya no veamos al tipo desnudo raro que vivía aquí, pero será genial que ahora vivas más cerca de nosotros – Seungkwan le dio unas amistosas palmadas en el hombro para luego darse el tiempo de también apreciar el departamento. Este estaba ubicado frente al suyo y de Joshua, así que desde la ventana solían ver a su extraño inquilino. Solo una calle los separaba.

\- Si no te apuras en alquilarlo, alguien podría adelantarse – Le dijo Seokmin, caminando lentamente a la puerta, a lo que Seungcheol le miro feo y salió rápido del departamento para encargarse del papeleo, dejando atrás a los dos menores que reían divertidos.

\- Siempre tuve curiosidad, así que iré a ver como es el baño del tipo feo y desnudo – Con una pilla sonrisa, se perdió por una puerta en dirección al pasillo.

Seokmin al estar repentinamente solo, se paseó por la sala acercándose a la gran ventana por la que solían ver al extraño tipo. Era raro ver desde el otro punto de vista, descubriendo que también se podía ver perfectamente la ventana de sus amigos.

\- ¡Hey! Ahí están Shua y Jeonghan – Indico emocionado al verlos aparecer. Agito sus manos para saludarlos - ¡Chicos, hola! – Grito emocionado a pesar de que claramente no lo escuchaban. Su expresión se congelo ante la escena. Su boca se abrió de sorpresa e incredulidad mientras empezaba a gritar. Estos después de decirse cosas al oído, empezaron a ayudar al otro a desvestirse y...

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Llego preocupado Seungkwan al escuchar a su amigo gritar, quien aun en un estado alterado, apuntaba a la ventana donde se veía a sus amigos ser más que amistosos entre ellos.

\- ¡Jeonghan y Joshua! – Grito - ¡Jeonghan y Joshua! – Repitió sin creérselo.

\- Oh por dios – Murmuro sorprendido el menor, pasmado al verlos claramente besarse y tocarse sin vergüenza.

\- ¡Jeonghan y Joshua! – Grito de nuevo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando subió de temperatura el momento - ¡Mis ojos! – Se los cubrió con pánico, dándose vuelta para alejarse de la ventana.

\- Oh por... ¡Seokmin! – El de mejillas rellenas tuvo que desviar sus ojos de la escena para ir a calmar a su amigo – Todo está bien – Le murmuro, quitando las manos de su cara.

\- ¡¿Qué está bien?! ¿Acaso no viste que lo están haciendo? ¿Nuestros amigos, Joshua y Jeonghan? – Con pánico apuntaba a la ventana, en donde al ver de nuevo sin querer, se sacudió del cuerpo la extraña sensación que le dio.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, así que cálmate – Le sujeto con fuerza por los hombros, a lo que el mayor, al fin dejo de agitarse tanto.

\- ¿Lo sabes? – Pregunto confuso.

\- Si, lo sé, no son tan discretos como parece – Trato de calmarlo, dándole suaves palmadas en sus mejillas – ¡Hasta Hoshi lo sabe! Pero Seungcheol no, así que deja de gritar – Le explico nervioso.

\- ¿Paso algo? – La voz de su mayor los asusto, a lo que solo se giraron y gritaron emocionados.

\- ¡Es que este departamento es fabuloso! – Grito el de cabello teñido de rubio, alzado sus manos y dándole una sutil patada a su gritón amigo, quien también fingió emoción. Cuando Seungcheol camino hacia ellos, que estaban aún algo cerca de la ventana, el de perfilada nariz, recordó el hecho de que el hermano menor de Seungcheol era Joshua, mientras su mejor amigo era Jeonghan, así que definitivamente no sería agradable verlos entreteniéndose contra la ventana.

\- ¡Si, estoy tan feliz de que puedas vivir aquí, cerca de todos! – Salto emocionado, pasando su brazo por los hombros del mayor para alejarlo de ese espectáculo. Seungcheol los miro raro, pero termino sonriendo como un niño feliz, marcando sus hoyuelos.

\- ¡Yo también estoy muy feliz de esta oportunidad de estar cerca de ustedes! – Abrazo con fuerza y cariño a sus dos menores, quienes se miraron de reojo, totalmente nerviosos.

...

\- Aun no puedo creerlo. Entonces, ¿Cuándo decían que iban a clases de canto o a la lavandería juntos...? – Seungkwan asintió con una pícara sonrisa, dando un sorbo a su café - ¿Cuándo iban de compras juntos o decían que saldrían a dar una vuelta en bicicleta...? – El rubio asintió de nuevo, moviendo sus cejas de forma sugerente.

\- Lo hacen a cada rato y como si no fuera suficiente, hasta tienen conversaciones sucias por teléfono – Comento lo último en un susurro. Seokmin ya había aceptado la idea que sus amigos eran pareja, pero no podía evitar seguir poniendo una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Pensé que solo eran muy buenos amigos – Comento, dando un sorbo a su chocolate caliente – Estoy feliz por ellos, espero que su complicidad como amigos, también la tengan como pareja – Añadió con una amplia sonrisa.

Justo se escuchó la campana de la puerta de la cafetería al entrar Hoshi, ya que aquel lugar era su punto de encuentro. Seungkwan le hizo señas de que se acercara, así que rápidamente este hizo su pedido con Hansol y se unió a su mesa.

\- Hey, idiotas – Saludo con confianza, a lo que el rubio rodó sus ojos.

\- Hoshi, Seokmin sabe lo de Hannie y Shua – El de cabello naranja, sonrió nerviosamente y se hizo el desentendido.

\- ¿Qué son _muy_ buenos amigos? – Exagero un poco su expresión al pedir al menor que guardara silencio sobre aquello. Este solo suspiro y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza.

\- No. Seokmin realmente lo sabe. Los vimos haciéndolo desde el departamento del tipo desnudo – Explico, a lo que el mayor se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendido – De hecho, lo hacían contra la ventana – Añadió en un susurro, callándose repentinamente al acercarse el mesero de siempre a dejar el pedido del de pequeños ojos.

\- Tengo una duda, ¿Ellos saben que Hoshi sabe? – Pregunto curioso el de cabello castaño, a lo que ellos asintieron - ¿Saben que Seungkwan sabe? – Esta vez negaron.

\- ¡Es genial! Si ya todos saben, ellos pueden ser pareja libremente y yo puedo dejar de guardar secretos. Se acabarán las mentiras y los secretos – Dijo con una alegre y aliviada sonrisa, pero que tembló al ver una pilla expresión en Seokmin.

\- O podríamos aprovechar esto para divertirnos... - Los ojos de Seungkwan demostraron confusión – Si ellos dicen que van a salir a comprar, pedirles que compren algo por nosotros, o si van a la lavandería, darles ropa para que la laven – Explico, aguantando la risa al ya solo imaginárselo.

\- ¡Si! Que buena idea. Sera tan divertido – Seungkwan se froto las manos con maldad.

\- Seok, no pensé escuchar un plan malvado venir de ti – Comento sorprendido Soonyoung, llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- Es que ellos siempre nos hacen bromas y se ríen de nosotros – Refunfuño el de marcada mandíbula, a lo que Seungkwan asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

\- ¿Lo mejor no sería solo decirles? Llevo guardando su secreto desde que lo hicieron sin saber que yo aún seguía tirado en mi cama – Se cruzó de brazos con un puchero. Recordó, como molesto por el extraño ruido de su compañero de piso, fue a abrir su puerta para llamarle la atención, y acabo descubriéndolos. Desde entonces tuvo que ayudarlos a guardar secretos y camuflar mentiras.

\- Lo siento, pero la idea de Seokminie suena mucho más entretenida – Se encogió de hombros el rubio, a lo que el de pelo naranjo dio un pesado suspiro de fastidio.

\- Vamos, Hosh, solo mantén el secreto de que nosotros sabemos, no tienes que hacer nada más – Este se cruzó de brazos y se recostó bruscamente en su silla.

\- Esta bien, pero realmente no soporto guardar tantos secretos. Los de ellos, los suyos, ¡Hasta los míos! Ya casi no quedara espacio para los míos – Se quejó infantilmente. Seungkwan agito su mano y volvió a centrar su atención en el más alto.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo los fastidiaremos? – Cuestiono curioso, confiando en la inesperada malvada parte de su amigo.

\- Tu vives con Shua, así que aprovecha eso. Por mi parte, usare mi mejor herramienta – Con una media sonrisa, inflo su pecho con orgullo – Mi atractivo – Seungkwan tosió para esconder la risa que alcanzo a escapársele, mientras que Hoshi le apunto con el dedo, asintiendo por sus palabras.

Justo sonó la puerta, por la que entro el hombre de cara angelical, quien les saludo sin mucha energía para dirigirse directamente a la barra para pedirle un café al medio americano. Seokmin se inclinó a sus amigos con complicidad.

\- Solo observen y no se beban mi chocolate – Se levantó con confianza en dirección al de cabello plateado y corto, quien se apoyó en la barra con su taza de café, mirando de reojo al menor, quien resplandecía con su particular y alegre sonrisa.

\- Hey, Seok – Movió vagamente la cabeza.

\- Hola, Jeonghan – Se apoyó con su codo en la barra, dando una descarada mirada a todo el cuerpo del mayor – No sé si te lo he dicho, pero ese color de cabello te queda muy sexy – Seungkwan desde su asiento, se cubrió la cara con su mano.

\- Supongo que... ¿Gracias? – Algo confundido, Jeonghan miro al menor, sonriendo al recordar algo – Shua a veces me molesta diciendo que parezco viejo, pero sé que en el fondo le encanta. Aunque vivir con Hoshi hará que pronto me salgan canas – Dijo algo burlón, mirando de reojo al de cabello naranjo, a lo que Seokmin se rió muy fuerte, tomando algo desprevenido al mayor

\- ¿Estas bien? – Se mostró algo preocupado. Seokmin bajo la mirada y empezó a hacer como que se tocaba nerviosamente los dedos.

\- Bueno, se podría decir que si – Jeonghan levanto una ceja.

\- Si te ocurre algo, sabes que puedes contármelo – El menor se rasco la nuca, fingiendo nerviosismo.

\- Es que no puedo decirte, no a ti, aunque eres al único al que quiero decírselo... - Jeonghan que iba a dar un sorbo a su café, se detuvo de golpe, procesando sus palabras - ¿A veces te pasa que buscas a ese alguien perfecto, pero no lo encontrabas porque no veías lo que estaba frente a ti? Como bebiendo café, o no sé, pero estaba tan cerca de ti que no prestabas atención – Añadió, levantando la mirada para juntar sus ojos durante unos segundos.

Desde su mesa, Seungkwan y Hoshi apenas aguantaban sus risas, por la expresión de confusión y pánico de Jeonghan, y por otra parte la actitud y palabras de Seokmin.

\- Quizás dije demasiado – Se llevó una mano a la boca el más alto, como si estuviera avergonzado – Pero tú sabes, si te encuentras a alguien de tan buen corazón, es una opción a considerar. Oh, ya me tengo que ir – Dijo, mirando su reloj y dándose vuelta para ir a su mesa a recoger su chaqueta, en donde por "coincidencia" se le cayó la cuchara de su taza, así que se agacho a recogerla de forma que dejaba ver bien su trasero y piernas a Jeonghan, quien pestañeo rápido al notar aquello. Camino hacia él antes de salir – Por cierto, esos pantalones me encantan porque marcan mejor tu trasero – Le guiño el ojo para finalmente salir.

Jeonghan se quedó pasmado mirando a la puerta de la cafetería, procesando que mierda acababa de pasar.

...

Ya era de noche y al Hoshi saber de ellos, Joshua ahora se encontraba en la cama de su amante, repartiendo dulces besos por su rostro luego de hacer el amor. Jeonghan lo medio abrazaba, acariciando con cariño su desnuda espalda.

\- Eres adorable – Susurro con adoración el de cabello negro, dedicándose a observar el rostro del mayor, mientras sus manos se dedicaban a peinar su cabello teñido de plateado – Deja de sonreír tanto, que luces aún más atractivo y adorable – Paso su pulgar por su mejilla.

\- No puedo evitarlo. El verte me hace siempre sonreír – Esta vez logro relucir sus dientes en su sonrisa, sacándole un suspiro de enamorado al menor.

\- Eres un idiota encantador – Se acercó para darle un beso más prolongado, solo para transmitir cuanto lo apreciaba.

\- Sabes, últimamente he sido bastante popular – Sonrió de lado, captando la atención de Joshua – Hoy en la cafetería, Seokmin me coqueteo – Casi se rió al ver como el pelinegro frunció adorablemente sus cejas.

\- ¿Seokmin? ¿Nuestro solcito? Quizás lo malinterpretaste – Se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

\- Definitivamente lo hizo, me encuentra atractivo y sexy – Joshua puso los ojos en blanco y le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello.

\- Es porque eres atractivo y sexy. Quizás solo te lo comento de forma inocente – Jeonghan hizo un puchero porque su pareja no le creía.

\- Me dijo que mi pantalón hacia que se viera bien mi trasero – Añadió en un intento de convencerlo, pero solo logro que el americano arrastrara su mano hasta abajo, agarrando entre una de sus grandes manos, una nalga suya.

\- ¿Esto? Los pantalones no hacen magia, amor – Le dio una palmada en la zona para luego acomodarse en la cama. Jeonghan molesto, se giró dándole la espalda, en donde de inmediato fue abrazado, recibiendo un beso en la nuca, lo que derritió sus defensas, así que se giró para devolver de frente el abrazo y poder dormir con una tranquila sonrisa. Nunca podía enojarse realmente con Joshua.

...

Como el departamento de Jeonghan y Hoshi se encontraba tan solo cruzando un pasillo del de Joshua y Seungkwan, solían desayunar juntos en la cocina de estos últimos, debido a que era más grande y el menor de cabello rubio solía procurar tener siempre buena comida en su despensa.

Jeonghan se encontraba en la mesa revisando algo en su portátil, mientras que Joshua terminaba de lavar unos platos. Seungkwan y Seokmin estaban terminando la partida de un videojuego.

\- Hey, Josh, ¿Quieres acompañarnos al cine? Iremos ahora – Ante la pregunta del de mejillas grandes, los mayores se miraron por un segundo.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo pensado ir de compras – Se excusó, a lo que los menores se miraron de reojo, escondiendo sus sonrisas malvadas.

\- Pero si hay de todo, ¿No? – Pregunto con fingida inocencia, a lo que el americano se demoró en responder.

\- Ando con ganas de chocolate y algunos dulces – Logro decir con voz débil.

\- ¿Si? Te acompañare – Dijo rápidamente Jeonghan, cerrando su portátil. Joshua le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Así que es eso... bueno, aprovechando, ¿Podrías comprar esto por mí? – De un bolsillo, saco una lista de compras, la que un Joshua confuso tomo entre sus manos – Seokmin se ofreció a enseñarme a cocinar algo raro y exquisito, así que necesito eso – Indico con su dedo la lista.

\- Iré sin mis tarjetas, así que no se si me dará el efectivo... - Trato de excusarse, devolviendo la lista, pero Seokmin se levantó del sofá rapidamente, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos varios billetes.

\- Con esto sobraría un poco. Gracias, seria de mucha ayuda – Seokmin le paso el dinero a Jeonghan, a quien se le inclino a la oreja – Adios, Jeonghan, cuida bien de esto en mi ausencia – Le pellizco el trasero para luego irse junto a Seungkwan, dejando solos en el departamento al sorprendido par.

\- ¿Lo viste? ¡Siente algo por mí! – Indico con cierto pánico, sobándose su trasero.

\- Obviamente lo vi. Seokmin interesado en tu trasero... - Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensativo, para finalmente abrir bien sus ojos y boca, como comprendiendo las verdades del universo - ¡Sabe lo nuestro! – Junto sus manos con fuerza, haciendo que sonara como un aplauso. Jeonghan inclino su cabeza a un lado.

\- ¿Tú crees? –

\- ¡Si! Y quiere incomodarnos. Si yo supiera de la relación secreta de alguno de ellos, haría lo mismo – Indico con seguridad, apoyando sus manos en su cadera con orgullo por su deducción – Es la única explicación – Jeonghan pestañeo rápidamente mientras lo veía, tratando de sonreírle y agitando sus manos señalándose a sí mismo.

\- ¿No puede ser que esta atraído por mi buen corazón y atractivo trasero? – Se quejó, llevando su mano a su pecho y luego a su trasero – Oh dios, ¡Lo sabe! – Concluyo con pánico, a lo que Joshua suspiro y asintió.

Luego de conversarlo un rato, fueron a donde vivía el mayor, teniendo suerte de encontrar a quien buscaban.

\- ¡Hoshi! – Exclamo Jeonghan, asustando al nervioso joven que cerro la portátil donde estaba viendo coreografías difíciles – Seokmin sabe de lo mío con Shua – Se cruzó de brazos, fulminando con sus ojos al de cabello naranja.

\- Yo no les dije – Se excusó nervioso. Los mayores mostraron expresiones de sorpresa y confusión.

\- ¿" Les"? ¿A quiénes te refieres? ¿Quién más sabe? – El americano dio un paso más, a lo que el de pequeños ojos se trató de hundir más en silla.

\- Seokmin y... ¿Yo? – Por la expresión de fastidio de los mayores, noto que no sonó nada convincente. Se quedaron quietos esperando a que confesara, y lamentablemente, no soportaba que lo miraran tan fijamente – Y Seungkwan – Termino por decir, algo apenado – Les había prometido que no les diría. Pero ya que lo saben, acabemos esto, no quiero guardar más secretos – Sonrió ante la idea de acabar aquello, pero la mirada de Jeonghan le daba mala señal.

\- El tema es, que ahora ellos no saben, que sabemos que ellos saben – Sonrió de medio lado, a lo que Joshua se rió levemente, asintiendo con una traviesa expresión.

\- No de nuevo... -

...

Seungcheol se notaba nervioso por si conseguiría o no el departamento, porque no era la única persona tratando de convencer al dueño que lo alquilaba, pero sus amigos sabían que terminaría consiguiéndolo, así que no se preocupaban y se reían de verlo tan nervioso.

Luego de verlo irse a hacer sus cosas, Hoshi se puso a jugar un videojuego con Seokmin, obviamente en donde Seungkwan, pues les encantaba pasar tiempo juntos, porque siempre lograban divertirse de alguna manera. La verdad es que tenia un televisor enorme.

Empezó a sonar una melodía pegajosa, distrayendo un poco a los amigos.

\- Kwannie, ¿Podrías contestar por mí? Me queda poco para humillar a Hoshi – Este le empujo con el hombro mientras seguían concentrados en la pantalla. El menor suspiro al tener que pausar la serie que veía por su portátil. Se levantó y contesto sin revisar la pantalla.

\- ¿Si? – Abrió la boca de sorpresa y ahogo un grito, acercándose rápidamente a sus amigos, haciéndoles señas para que terminaran – S-Si, Seokmin está aquí, Hannie. Ya te lo paso – El nombrado abrió grande sus ojos para luego aceptar el móvil con una divertida sonrisa, mientras que Hoshi rodaba los ojos y se puso de pie para ir a buscar algo de comer.

\- Hola, guapo, ¿Cómo has estado? – Uso su tono coqueto.

\- _Bien, pero he tenido un problema y es que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti_ – La gran sonrisa que tenía, se torció en una nerviosa – _Esas palabras que me dijiste antes, me hicieron darme cuenta de algo_ – Trago saliva e intercambio su mirada con Seungkwan, quien estaba confundido al no poder escuchar el otro lado de la llamada.

\- ¿Si? – Logro decir, confundido. Su expresión ya era de total pánico.

\- _Hoy Hoshi no estará, así que, ¿Qué te parece venir para conversar sobre esto? Aunque claro, no usaríamos muchas palabras, pero tú me entiendes_ – Esa suave y coqueta risa del mayor lo descoloco aún más – _Si gustas, te dejare tocar mi cabello y trasero... o incluso más_ – Acabo en un susurro.

\- L-Lo pensare, después te respondo – Colgó rápidamente al móvil, el cual tiro al sofá como si fuera el causante de esa extraña conversación.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Cuestiono Seungkwan con la poca calma que le quedaba. Seokmin se agarró el cabello con pánico.

\- Q-Quiere que vaya más tarde para hablar y que lo t-toque – Un escalofrió desagradable hizo que su cuerpo temblara. El menor abrió grandes sus ojos, frunciendo las cejas.

\- ¿Me estas jodiendo? – El solo ver el estado del de pelo castaño, era prueba de que era cierto - ¡No puede hacerle eso a Josh...! – Se calló de golpe, pensativo. Se giró lentamente en dirección a Hoshi, quien se llevaba una galleta a la boca, pero se detuvo por esos fríos ojos del menor. Desvió la mirada muy descaradamente, comiendo la galleta con rapidez.

Seungkwan se le acerco y trato de hacer que sus ojos se encontraran, pero el de pelo naranja movía su cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles para no verlo a los ojos.

\- Soonyoung, ¿Ellos saben que sabemos? –

\- No – Murmuro débil.

\- ¿Soonyoung? – Repitió con tono amenazante.

\- Saben que ustedes saben – Se rindió con un infantil puchero.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – Levanto los brazos con exageración. Camino en círculos pensativo – Estos demonios... -

\- Entonces... ¿Acaso ahora intentaron meterse con nosotros? ¡Ja! – Negó con una gran sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos y levantando el mentón – No saben que sabemos que saben que sabemos – Indico con travesura.

Soonyoung vio como Seungkwan asentía con complicidad ante las palabras del más alto, así que solo le quedo suspirar, rendido por la actitud de sus amigos.

...

Más tarde, ya todos se encontraban pasando el tiempo en el departamento del americano y del de Jeju, aunque estaban a distancias prudentes, conversando con susurros entre ellos, porque por un lado se encontraban los mayores que eran amantes, por el otro los menores que traviesamente planeaban sus cosas y Hoshi, pues él estaba ordenando sus cartas Yugi-Oh!, intentando mantenerse ajeno a ese extraño enfrentamiento.

\- Ve, usa bien tu atractivo – Le animo Seungkwan en voz baja, a lo que Seokmin le guiño el ojo, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la pareja. Joshua al verlo, se alejó sutilmente hacia Hoshi, atento a sus palabras, pues juraba con Jeonghan que los menores se echarían para atrás luego de la llamada que hicieron antes. Obviamente él estaba al lado del de cabello plata mientras hablaba por el móvil, aguantando la risa por las cosas que le decía al menor.

\- Han, me encantaría ir esta noche – Le hablo con seguridad y una sonrisa de lado. El mayor controlo su expresión de sorpresa y confusión por sus palabras.

\- Ya veo... - Murmuro, sonriendo falsamente a su menor.

\- ¿Te parece bien a las siete? –

\- Si – Dijo tenso e incómodo. Seokmin le dio una amplia sonrisa.

\- Me alegra. Tengo muchas ganas de tener algo más que una amistad contigo – Le toco levemente el brazo para luego volver junto a Seungkwan en el sofá, dejando a un pasmado y confuso Jeonghan, que habría entrado en crisis si no fuera porque Joshua le hacía señas de que se calmara. Había un ambiente muy tenso y extraño en el departamento, pero fue roto por una animada voz.

\- Seokmin, ¡Te reto a un duelo! – Grito Soonyoung, poniéndose de pie para apuntar al nombrado, quien emocionado saco de su mochila su preciado mazo.

...

Al fin ya era de noche y Seungcheol les envió un mensaje de que ya casi conseguía el departamento, ya que logro agradarle al dueño. Lamentablemente, todos ignoraron su mensaje lleno de emoticonos sonrientes, porque estaban centrados en la "cita" que tendrían Jeonghan y Seokmin.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es necesario? – Cuestiono el más alto, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al ser llenado de perfume por el rubio, quien arreglaba de vez en cuando su camisa de tono azul marino y sus pantalones negros.

\- Por supuesto – Le desabotono los primeros dos botones, dejando ver su clavícula – Te vez maravilloso, muy atractivo – Le revolvió un poco el cabello y acomodo para darle un toque casual.

\- ¿Debería llevar cerveza o vino? – Cuestiono algo inseguro.

\- Si hubieras empezado a coquetearle a Shua, seria si o si vino – Se quejó Seungkwan, pensativo – Hoshi, pásale igual una botella de vino y un par de copas. Hanni prefiere cerveza, pero no es algo para una "primera cita" – Explico con confianza. El de cabello naranja rodo los ojos y dejo en la mesa lo pedido. Seokmin luego de recibir el visto bueno por su amigo, tomo la botella y las copas para encaminarse a la puerta, seguido de sus dos amigos.

En el departamento de al frente, Joshua acomodaba el suéter rojo de Jeonghan – Joder, te queda muy bien – Murmuro, dándole una larga mirada al cuerpo de su pareja, quien con una traviesa sonrisa se inclinó a besar al menor.

\- Podría cancelar con Seokmin y dejar que me la quites – Murmuro contra sus labios, a lo que el pelinegro puso distancia, relamiéndose los labios.

\- Tentador, pero sé que quieres incomodarlos tanto como yo. Toma esto – Saco de su bolsillo unos dulces de menta que le metió en la boca con cuidado, a lo que Jeonghan levanto la ceja, confundido – No es que tengas mal aliento, pero... tu sabes, por si acaso – Le dio unas suaves palmadas en la mejilla.

\- Bueno, ¿Te parece bien que me insinué como que quiera tener sexo con él? Yo creo que con eso se asustara y gritara como siempre – Joshua asintió, peinando un poco el cabello del coreano.

\- ¿Cuán lejos piensas llegar? – Quito una pelusa que vio en su suéter, asegurando que se viera perfecto, aunque cualquier cosa que vistiera Jeonghan, se ve perfecta al ser él quien la viste.

\- ¿Eso son celos? – Cuestiono divertido, a lo que el americano solo rodo los ojos – No te preocupes, no llegara a más. Se rendirá antes de mi – Explico con confianza.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –

\- Porque yo siempre gano, y más si estas a mi lado – Le guiño el ojo, sacándole una sonrisa al menor.

\- Que idiota – Le pego en el hombro con cariño. Justo se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta – Suerte, estaré desde tu cuarto escuchando – Se acercó para dejarle un rápido beso en los labios para ya dejarlo solo.

Jeonghan movio un poco sus hombros para destensarse y caminar hasta la puerta, sonriendo antes de abrirla y encontrarse a su sonriente amigo que traía vino.

\- Seokmin – Dijo en un tono más grave, como saludo

\- Jeonghan – Respondió, entrecerrando sus ojos al verse. El mayor dejo entrar al más alto, en donde tras cerrarse la puerta, Seungkwan se apoyó en esta para escuchar todo - ¿Quieres beber una copa antes de empezar? – Propuso, internamente nervioso por ver que su mayor no se sintiera incomodo al dejar avanzar aquella "cita".

\- Claro, ¿Por qué no? – Se puso de pie a otro lado de la mesa en la que el castaño había dejado las copas, las que lleno al rato con el oscuro líquido.

\- Aquí estamos... teniendo nuestra primera cita – Jeonghan asintió lentamente, tragando pesadamente saliva - ¿Nervioso? –

\- No, para nada. ¿Y tú? – Cada uno buscaba ver señas de que el otro se rindiera y poder acabar aquello.

\- No. Estaba impaciente de que esto pasara – Le acerco una copa al de cabello gris, quien la tomo con lentitud.

\- Yo también – Ambos se regalaron una tensa sonrisa para luego chocar sus copas y beberse de un trago todo el líquido, esperando que el alcohol volviera menos incomoda la situación. Dejaron las copas en la mesa y se miraron en silencio unos segundos.

\- Pondré algo de música – Hablo al fin el mayor, tomando su móvil, en el que tenía música ya preparada, pero esperaba no llegar a usarla.

\- Podríamos bailar – Comento sugerente Seokmin, pero trato de esconder su sonrisa al tener una idea – Aunque quizás hace mucho calor aquí como para hacer eso – Se desabotono unos botones más de su camisa, dejando ver parte de sus entrenados pectorales. Jeonghan no se quedaría atrás, pero no tenía botones que desabrochar, así que se inclinó y acerco su mano para tocar la piel expuesta.

\- Oh, se nota que entrenas. Eso definitivamente te hace ver muy bien – Quito su mano con rapidez, incomodo. Seokmin se sintió muy nervioso, pero no se echaría para atrás.

\- Si me dices esas cosas, me dan ganas de quitar ese suéter que tienes. Quizás que escondes ahí abajo –

\- ¿Quieres descubrirlo? Entonces vayamos a mi habitación – Sugirió, esperando que al ser tan agresivo, se rindiera primero. El menor se asustó pero logro camuflarlo con una leve risa - ¿No quieres? –

\- No no, digo, si quiero, pero primero... - Busco rápidamente una excusa – Primero quiero desvestirme aquí y me gustaría que amarres mis manos. Con alguna corbata si es posible – Aclaro, dejando en un estado de sorpresa e intriga al mayor, quien asintió lentamente, incrédulo.

\- Entonces... iré a por una corbata – Apunto medio tembloroso a la puerta de su habitación, a la que fue casi corriendo. Ya dentro, se calmó de solo ver los ojos de su pareja, quien le acaricio la espalda – Esto se me está yendo de las manos. Quiere que lo amarre – Apoyo su cara en el hombro del menor, frustrado.

\- ¿A Seokmin le gustan esas cosas? – Se quedó pensativo, pero luego negó con la cabeza, centrándose en lo que estaba pasando – Dijo eso solo para incomodarte más – Se encogió de hombros, haciendo que el coreano se enderezara y le mirara exasperado.

\- No se ve con intenciones de parar, porque casi me muestra todo su estúpidamente bien entrenado torso. Pero yo tampoco. Es incomodo como la mierda hacer esto con mi bebé tonto, pero le ganare – Indico con determinación.

Seokmin por su parte, fue a la puerta de entrada a encontrarse con Seungkwan, quien se notaba nervioso - Fue a buscar una corbata. No parece que se vaya a detener pronto – Dijo medio lloriqueando. Hoshi salió por la puerta de al frente, teniendo una expresión de fastidio.

\- ¿Aun no acaban? Quiero acostarme en mi cama – Se quejó, exasperando aún más al rubio.

\- Mientras más rápido quiebre la determinación de Jeonghan, antes acabara – Hoshi abrió los ojos ante sus palabras, interesado por que acabara pronto.

\- Ya veo. Entonces, arremángate la camisa. He notado que tiene una debilidad por los brazos con músculos marcados – Rápidamente, ayudo en esto al de cabello castaño, quien asintió dudoso – Ah, y menos botones – Con una velocidad sorprendente, lo dejo con solo un botón puesto en la camisa. Seokmin se cubrió un poco con sus manos, nervioso por mostrar tanto.

Volvió a entrar y segundos luego de cerrar la puerta, salió Jeonghan desde su habitación, llevando una corbata en su mano. El mayor al verlo cerca de la puerta, se ilusiono.

\- ¿Ya te ibas? – Seokmin se agito algo nervioso, pero tras tomar una larga bocanada de aire, se giró con una tranquila expresión hacia Jeonghan.

\- No sin ti, ángel – Este escondió bien su decepción. Ambos dieron lentos pasos para disminuir la distancia que los separaba, Seokmin tratando de mostrar bien su torso semidesnudo por lo poco que le cubría su ropa.

\- Te queda bien la camisa – Jeonghan dijo, totalmente tenso por la situación.

\- Me alegra que te guste – Si no fuera por la leve música que se escuchaba, esos silencios serían los más incomodos de sus vidas.

\- Yo estoy más alegre, al poder tener una relación más allá de la amistosa que teníamos – Añadió, dando un paso hacia el menor, quien dudoso, también se acercó otro paso.

\- Ahora te besare – Aviso en un tono extraño Seokmin. Los dos tenían unas falsas sonrisas adornando sus tensos rostros.

\- No si yo te beso primero – Decían eso, pero aún estaban a un metro de distancia, aterrados de acercarse más. El menor se atrevió, posando rápidamente una mano en el hombro de su amigo, a lo que este también hizo lo mismo. Al final, los dos parecían estar a punto de pelear por lo tenso que lucían mientras afirmaban los hombros contrarios con sus dos manos.

\- Ahora solo queda besarnos – Murmuro incomodo el menor, tratando de sonreír. Se inclinó muy lentamente hacia Jeonghan.

\- Nuestro primer beso – Dijo casi con miedo el mayor, disminuyendo la distancia entre sus caras.

Ambos estaban absurdamente incomodos y tensos, pero tras largos segundos y mucho esfuerzo, la distancia entre sus labios era nula. Pero por como tenían sus bocas cerradas por la tensión, solo se presionaban entre sí con mucha incomodidad.

Jeonghan de repente empujo por los hombros a Seokmin, limpiándose con su mano los labios y sacudiéndose con desagrado – De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¡Ganaste! – Gruño, poniendo distancia – No puedo hacer esto – El más alto salto emocionado al acabar esa tortura.

\- ¿Y por qué no puedes hacerlo? – Pregunto burlón y disfrutando de su victoria.

\- ¡Porque amo a Joshua! – Grito, exasperado.

\- ¿Qué? – Seokmin calmo su emoción, estando ahora sorprendido. El americano salió de la habitación por sus palabras. Seungkwan y Hoshi también entraron, al ya acabar el "enfrentamiento" y querer ver todo en primera fila.

\- ¡Lo amo! – Apunto al nombrado, ya harto por esa extraña situación – ¡Lo amo! Lo amo demasiado – Se sintió más ligero al confesar aquello frente a sus amigos.

Joshua se acercó a su pareja, conmovido por sus palabras, pues antes nunca había escuchado un "te amo" salir de sus labios, pues su relación empezó más por lo carnal. Apoyo sus manos en la cadera del mayor y Jeonghan le abrazo por la altura de los hombros, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

\- Te amo, Joshuji – Repitió con suavidad.

\- Yo también te amo, Jeonghannie – Sin dudarlo, unieron sus sonrisas en un dulce beso al poder escuchar los sinceros sentimientos del otro.

Seungkwan se llevó una mano al pecho, conmovido por sus amigos, mientras que Hoshi se secaba rápidamente una lagrima que cayo por uno de sus ojos, feliz por verlos ser tan estúpidamente adorables.

\- Pensé que solo se acostaban, no que se amaban – Dijo Seokmin, algo avergonzado por pensar eso de ellos. Los mayores solo rieron y se medió abrazaron por la cadera, provocando aún más ternura en el de cabello castaño.

\- Fuiste un gran contrincante, Seokmin – Jeonghan le dio la mano, agitándola cuando este se la tomo – Abróchate esa camisa ahora – Le regaño, haciendo que, con vergüenza, este se volteara para arreglársela

\- Ahora que ya todos saben, ¡Se acabó! Todo bien – Emocionado, Hoshi abrazo a Seungkwan, pero el tosido del americano detuvo su emoción.

\- No, Seungcheol aún no sabe – Murmuro algo nervioso, pues su hermano mayor solía ser algo sobreprotector.

\- Es mejor que aún no lo sepa, así que no le digan – Añadió Jeonghan, temiendo provocar la ira de su mejor amigo.

La sonrisa de Hoshi se deshizo a una de molestia. ¿Cuándo se acabarían los secretos?

...

Al otro día, Seungcheol había terminado los papeleos del departamento esa mañana, pero sus amigos no le respondían ni felicitaban. Entro a su nuevo hogar y se asomó por la ventana para ver si estaban ahí, y si es así, ¿Por qué lo ignoraban?

Se quedó congelado cuando vio que efectivamente, había gente en el departamento de su hermanito y Seungkwan.

Pero...

Su tensa expresión cambio a una de rabia total.

\- ¡YOON JEONGHAN! ¡ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI HERMANO! – Grito, saliendo corriendo en dirección a matar al desgraciado de su mejor amigo.

Al menos, Hoshi fue feliz de que ya no tenía que guardar más ese secreto.

**.....**

**....**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta esta serie y este capitulo en especifico, así que pensé, ¿Por qué no? Solo adapte algunas cosas, así que es muuuuy similar a la real. En especifico, temporada 5, episodio 14.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado <3


End file.
